A communication device may detect bits of a received signal by comparing the received signal to a threshold voltage at sample timings. The combination of sample timing and threshold voltage that is used in detecting the bits may be referred to as a time/voltage slice, and the device that does the detecting may be referred to as a slicer. The accuracy of the slicer in resolving bits in the received signal may depend on the time/voltage slice that the slicer is set to use. A margining operation may be used to, among other things, to help determine which time/voltage slice is the best for the slicer to use during communications. The margining operation may include performing a bit error ratio (BER) test for multiple time/voltage slices, which may determine a BER estimate for each of the tested time/voltage slices. The BER estimates may then be used to, among other things, identify a time/voltage slice for the slicer to use during communications.